Sombras
by Sir Aster Phoenix
Summary: El año había acabado, las vacaciones pasaron rápido y llegó la hora de regresar a la residencia Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

1

Las vacaciones acababan, la residencia Ichigo estaba a punto de llenarse de estudiantes. Nagisa había ido a su casa una semana después de que empezaron las vacaciones, sus padres habían regresado por un mes y Nagisa había tenido que pasar las vacaciones lejos de su querida Shizuma y ahora no sabía si en verdad quería regresar a la residencia o no. Iría a la misma escuela de la vez pasada, solo que ahora, aunque conocía a mucha gente, se sentiría sola, sola y sin la única persona a la que realmente quería, sin su Shizuma. Antes de salir de la escuela, Nagisa estaba ansiosa por empezar el nuevo semestre, por volver a ver a todas sus amigas, pero cuando se enteró de que Shizuma no podría visitarla la idea de regresar ya no le agradaba tanto.

El recuerdo de su última noche en casa de Shizuma aún estaba fresco en su mente, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, Nagisa pensaba en ella, le dolía, no soportaba la idea de estar lejos de ella, pero también la hacía sentir bien, podía recrear todo el momento con solo cerrar sus ojos, sentir las cálidas manos de Shizuma bajando por su pecho, sus labios juntos, las manos de Nagisa en la espalda de Shizuma, entre su hermoso cabello; sentía lo mismo que esa noche, la noche en que al fin había podido demostrar su amor por Shizuma, la amaba, la amaba y quería ir con ella, quería estar con ella, pero no podía esperar, no podía esperar un semestre entero, no podía aguantar hasta las vacaciones, esa noche no había podido hacer algo que había querido hacer con Shizuma desde que había acabado el año escolar y quería hacerlo ahora, la imagen de Shizuma no bastaba, quería sentir su piel, respirar su escancia, saborear sus labios.

Finalmente se levantó de la cama, quería seguir acostada, revivir lentamente lo que había pasado con Shizuma, pero no podía, tenía que ir a la residencia, empezar su encarcelamiento, lejos de su amada, sin alguien para compartir su amor, sin embargo, Nagisa creía que si entraba a la residencia a primera hora y hablaba con las personas adecuadas, dejarían que ella saliera en las vacaciones a casa de Shizuma o le dejarían hacer una llamada, aunque fuera para saludarla, la extrañaba, seguro entenderían. Se levantó y caminó al baño, sintiendo las suaves manos de Shizuma, con solo recordar como ella había removido su ropa. Imitó los movimientos que Shizuma había hecho, cerrando los ojos para recordar el rostro de su querida Shizuma al momento de verla sin ropa. Entró en la regadera, sintiendo las gotas de agua como si fueran sus lagrimas de placer durante esa noche, no sabía por qué se sentía así, solo sabía que le gustaba volver a sentir, aunque fuera así, lo que había sentido esa noche, lo que había sentido estando con Shizuma.

Nuevamente tendría que ir caminando a la residencia, le hubiera gustado pasar por la casa de Shizuma, pero tenía que llegar lo más puntual posible si quería convencer a algún profesor para que le diera permiso de ir a casa de Shizuma. Caminaba con la misma ropa que levaba aquel día, el día más importante de su vida, el día en que había conocido a Shizuma, a la persona que más amaba. Se había olvidado de darle su celular a Shizuma, pero no importaba, en la residencia estaban prohibidos, además, Nagisa le había hablado unas cuantas veces a su casa, si Shizuma tenía identificador de llamadas podría tener el número sin problemas.

Finalmente Nagisa llegó a la residencia, no sabía que se hacía el primer día, después de todo, la vez pasada había llegado a la mitad. Nagisa fue a ver a la hermana Mizue, tenía que preguntarle a alguien si había posibilidad de que la dejaran ir a casa de Shizuma en las vacaciones, supuestamente se requería el permiso de los padres para que las alumnas dejaran la residencia, así que posiblemente tendría que comunicarse con alguno de sus padres. Nagisa tocó la puerta, puso su mejor sonrisa y entró.

--Buenos días.

--Buenos días, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted, Aoi Nagisa-san?

--Tengo… tengo una pregunta acerca de las vacaciones.

-- ¿Vacaciones?, ¿aún no empezamos las clases y ya piensa en las vacaciones?

--Si, bueno, es que… ¿Hay una posibilidad de que se me permita salir de la residencia con una graduada de Miator durante las vacaciones?

--Claro, si recibo una llamada de sus padres otorgándole el permiso.

-- ¿Con una sola llamada?

--Claro, ¿cómo creía que se le permitía a las alumnas salir?, con una llamada… tendrá que mandarles el mensaje antes de empezar las clases, los celulares están prohibidos en la residencia, ¿recuerda?

--Si, claro, muchas gracias.

Nagisa salió corriendo sin siquiera despedirse o preguntar que debía hacer ahora, simplemente había salido corriendo hacia su cuarto, esperando encontrar a Tamao para contarle. Extrañaba un poco a su compañera de cuarto, pero no lo suficiente como para olvidar a Shizuma durante su estancia en la residencia. También extrañaba a Hikari y a Yaya, pero era obvio que sería muy difícil acercarse a Hikari y Amane ya que eran las nuevas Etoile. Entró corriendo en la habitación y encontró dentro a la chica de cabello azul; corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

-- ¡Tamao-chan!

-- ¡Nagisa-chan!, ¡Nagisa-chan, te extrañé mucho!

Tamao parecía muy feliz mientras abrazaba a Nagisa, parecía que nada en el mundo podría desanimarla ese día, hasta que escuchó las siguientes palabras de Nagisa.

--Tamao, ¡podré ir a casa de Shizuma para las vacaciones!, ¿no es genial?

La sonrisa en la cara de Tamao desapareció.

-- ¿Así que no pasarás las vacaciones aquí… conmigo?

--No, podré ir a casa de mi querida Shizuma, es genial.

--Si, claro…

-- ¿Por cierto, ahora quien será la presidenta del consejo estudiantil?

--Escuché que es alguien de nuestro año, tal vez la conocemos.

--Oh, espero saber quién es, si es de nuestro mismo año, es casi seguro que la conozcamos, quisiera felicitarla.

--Sí.

-- ¿Ocurre algo Tamao-chan?, te veo un poco triste.

Tamao fingió una sonrisa lo mejor que pudo.

--Estoy bien Nagisa-chan, no te preocupes.

--Ok… vamos a visitar a Yaya-chan… ¿con quién va a dormir ahora que Hikari-chan es Etoile junto con Amane-sama?

--No lo sé, no la he visto aún.

--Pues entonces vayamos ya, seguro se alegrará de vernos.

Nagisa tomó la mano de Tamao y salió de la habitación, jalando a la chica de cabello azul.


	2. Chapter 2

Llegar a los dormitorios de Spica no les tomó mucho tiempo, Nagisa no se había preocupado por respetar la regla de no correr en los pasillos, tenía que distraer su mente de Nagisa y ver a sus amigas podía ser una buena manera de hacerlo. Se detuvieron frente a la que había sido la habitación de Hikari y tocaron, pero la voz que le contestó no era ni la de Yaya ni la de Hikari.

--Un momento.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Nagisa se encontró con Tsubomi.

--Tsubomi-chan?

--Nagisa-sempai, Tamao-sempai.

--Tsubomi-chan, creí que aún era la habitación de…

--Nagisa-chan, Tamao-chan, hola, tanto tiempo.--Yaya estaba en la habitación, desempacando al parecer.

-- ¿Ustedes…?

--Oh, somos compañeras, ya sabes como Hikari ahora duerme en la misma habitación que Amane-sama, Tsubomi pidió un cambio aquí.

--Ya veo, me alegro por ambas.--Dijo Tamao sonriendo.

--Oh, Tamao, ¡felicidades!--dijo Yaya.

--Es verdad, muchas felicidades.--Agregó Tsubomi.

-- ¿Alguien me explica qué pasa aquí?

-- ¿No lo sabes? Creí que siendo la mejor amiga de Tamao lo sabrías, fue nombrada presidenta del consejo estudiantil.--Aclaró Yaya.

-- ¿En verdad?, ¡Felicidades Tamao-chan!

--Arigato Nagisa-chan.

--Iba camino a la habitación de Hikari, y Tsubomi a la de Chiyo.

-- ¿Te molesta si vamos contigo?, tengo ganas de ver a Hikari y es más probable que vea a Chiyo en la semana.

--No, adelante, ¿Vienes Tamao?

--Sí.

Las tres salieron de la habitación despidiéndose de Tsubomi, quien no había acabado de desempacar. Nagisa seguía a Yaya, al parecer, ella si sabía dónde estaba la habitación de Amane. Aún sabiendo que iba a ver a Hikari y a Amane, Nagisa se sentía increíblemente impaciente, imaginándose que iba en camino a ver a Shizuma, a ver a su querida Etoile. El camino no fue muy largo, la habitación estaba a solo unos pisos de la de Yaya. Tocaron la puerta levemente y esperaron.

--En un momento.

Una voz grave había contestado, señal de que Amane estaba en la habitación. Nagisa estaba ansiosa de que abrieran, la puerta se comenzó a abrir levemente y Nagisa se lanzó rápidamente en su interior, abrazando a la primera persona del otro lado que resultó ser Hikari.

-- ¡Nagisa-chan!, no sabía que me extrañabas tanto.

Nagisa sintió como su corazón se destrozaba mientras trataba de aguantar las lágrimas y fingir su mejor sonrisa.

-- ¿Qué te puedo decir?, estuve muy sola en mis vacaciones.

Nagisa volteó a ver a Amane.

--Amane-sama, buenas tardes.

--Buenas tarde… Hikari… debo ir a ver a la presidenta, nos vemos más tarde, hasta luego.

--Hikari-chan!

Yaya corrió para abrazar a Hikari.

--Yaya-chan, ¿Quién es tu nueva compañera de cuarto?

--Tsubomi.

--Ya veo, o, si Tamao chan, felicidades.

--Muchas gracias, ahora estaré muy ocupada… tal vez no tengo tanto tiempo para estar con mi Nagisa-chan.

--Nagisa, no creí que me extrañaras tanto, ¿las abrazó igual a ustedes dos?

--Si, las extrañaba mucho.--Nagisa trataba de fingir una sonrisa convincente y al parecer lo estaba logrando.

--Entonces, ¿ahora estarás más ocupada Hikari-chan?

--SI, pero al parecer igual tú Tamao-chan.

--Bueno Nagisa, eso nos deja a nosotras dos solas la mayor parte del tiempo, especialmente ahora que Shizuma-sama no está.

Nagisa sintió la soledad que la invadía, ahora no solo le faltaba Shizuma, también Tamao y Hikari estarían muy ocupadas como para estar todo el día con ella.

--Si, bueno Yaya-chan, tendremos que unirnos a algún club para no aburrirnos en nuestros tiempos libres.

--Si, supongo que así tendrá que ser…

--Nagisa-chan, deberíamos regresar a nuestro cuarto para cambiarnos, no falta mucho para la cena.

--Cierto Tamao-chan, bueno, las veremos después.

Nagisa acompañó a Tamao hasta la habitación sin fingir una sonrisa, simplemente dejaba ver lo triste que estaba.

-- ¿Es por Shizuma?--Preguntó Tamao mientras tomaba la mano de la chica.

--Si… me siento… me siento…

-- ¿Sola?

--Si… sola… Tamao-chan… ¿podrías… dormir conmigo hoy? Para no estar tan sola…

Tamao sonrió asintiendo.

--Haré lo que sea por mi Nagisa-chan.-- Dijo en un susurro para evitar que Nagisa la escuchara.

Esa noche, después de una gran cena, Tamao acompañó a Nagisa todo el tiempo. Ya en la habitación, Nagisa decidió tomar un baño, para tratar de relajarse.

--Nagisa-chan… mañana… ¿me acompañarías a una reunión en el consejo estudiantil?... quisiera intentar hacer que te dejaran entrar como mi ayudante…

--Seguro Tamao-chan.

--Muchas gracias, ahora será mejor que duermas.

--Tamao-chan… la primera vez que dormí a tu lada… soñamos lo mismo por estar tomadas de la mano… ¿podrías… podrías no soñar con Shizuma-sama?

--Por supuesto mi Nagisa-chan, soñaré solo contigo.

Y así, Nagisa pasó su primera noche en la residencia junto a Tamao, esperando no ver a su querida Shizuma cuando cerrara los hojos.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota del autor: Este capítulo solo trata de Shizuma... Nagisa solo es mencionada en la historia, pero no aparece en esta...

* * *

Las solitarias vacaciones habían terminado, como siempre, no estaban sus padres, su querida Nagisa había ido a pasar las vacaciones con sus padres y solo la había podido tener por una semana, solo había podido probarla una semana, tocarla, acariciarla, demostrarle su amor. El despertador sonaba sin parar, pero Shizuma no quería despertar, quería seguir viendo la figura de Nagisa parada frente a ella, con los ojos cerrados, entregándose por completo a ella, a sus pálidas manos que recorrían la suave piel de su amada. Finalmente el despertador cesó y la compañera y amiga de Shizuma la despertó.

--Shizuma-san, ya es hora de levantarse, no podemos llegar tarde a nuestro primer día.

Shizuma abrió los ojos para ver a su querida amiga, Miyuki, que estaba inclinada casi tocando la frente de Shizuma con sus labios.

--Genial Miyuki, me gradúo esperando no tener que compartir la habitación de nuevo contigo y resulta que por querer seguir estudiando, me toca el mismo dormitorio que a ti.

--Jaja, has cambiado Shizuma, desde que salimos de la residencia.

-- ¿Tú crees?, dime ¿despiertas a las demás como a mí?, digo, somos seis por habitación y somos las únicas dos despiertas.

--No Shizuma, somos las últimas dos en salir del dormitorio, si checas detrás de las cortinas, ya no hay nadie.

--Oh… bueno, me bañaré enseguida para que te bañes antes de irnos.

--No nos alcanza el tiempo, vamos, tendremos que bañarnos juntas.

--Ya que… ¿a quién se le ocurrió meter a seis mujeres en una habitación enorme pero con un solo baño?

--Shizuma, recuerda que esta era una residencia solo para hombres, ahora, por suerte, es mixta.

-- ¿Por suerte?, ahora hay hombres aquí, si no soportaba que en la residencia Ichigo todas estuvieran tras de mí, imagina ahora que también tendré hombres tras de mí.

-- ¿Iban tras de ti?, hasta donde yo recuerdo, eras tú la que iba a ellas.

-- ¿Si?, pues ya no, ahora solo le pertenezco a Nagisa, tal vez venga a mi casa en las vacaciones, iré a la residencia este fin de semana para arreglar todo en la dirección.

-- ¿Y te van a dejar entrar?

--Eso espero…

Ambas se desvistieron y entraron en la ducha.

--Si no, solo esperaré a las vacaciones… aunque no sé si podré resistirme… no hay noche en la que no reviva mi última noche con ella.

--Vaya que has cambiado.

-- ¿No sabes otra frase?, vamos, date prisa y deja de mostrarme tu cuerpo.

Miyuki se cubrió el pecho con la cara roja.

-- ¡Ya deja de verme!

--Jaja, ¿de qué te preocupas?, ahora soy extremadamente fiel.

-- ¡Entonces deja de mirarme!

--Jaja.

Salieron de la ducha y Miyuki se cubrió con la toalla de inmediato.

--Miyuki, recuérdame la razón por la que quise seguir estudiando.

--Nunca supe, me sorprendió que quisieras acompañarme.

--Supongo que habrá sido para evitar a Nagisa… Vamos, se hace tarde.

--Si, no quiero llegar tarde a mi primer día.

No hablaron mientras se vestían. Salieron corriendo de la habitación hacia su primera clase, el salón que les tocaba estaba algo lejos de su dormitorio, por lo que tendrían que correr para llegar a tiempo. El primer salón se parecía mucho a los que estaban acostumbradas, sin embargo, esa solo era la parte antigua de la escuela, por lo que las siguientes clases podían ser en habitaciones muy diferentes a esta. La clase no fue más que la presentación del profesor y la materia que se impartiría, Shizuma no había puesto atención a nada de lo que la persona que estaba enfrente había dicho, se la había pasado toda la hora pensando en Nagisa, fantaseando con la residencia, soñando con sus vacaciones y pensando en lo aburrida que sería la escuela sin Nagisa. Al parecer, todas sus clases de ese día serían igual, por lo que Shizuma se dedicó a soñar despierta en todas ellas hasta la última clase antes del descanso.

-- ¿Ocurre algo Shizuma?, pareces distraída.

--No es nada.

-- ¿Pensando en Nagisa?

--Si, ¿celosa?

--No, pero cualquiera de ellos lo estaría, todos ya esperan el descanso para hablar contigo.

--Entonces tendré que desaparecer en cuanto acabe la hora…

-- ¡Ustedes dos, silencio!, la clase aún no acaba.

La clase no duró mucho después de que les habían indicado que guardaran silencio, en cuanto el profesor dio por terminada la clase, Shizuma salió rápidamente del salón. El edificio nuevo de la escuela tenía varios lugares donde sentarse, hermosas fuentes y un comedor, pero Shizuma no disfrutaba de tantas personas juntas, así que se dirigió al antiguo edificio, donde había varios jardines que las personas evitaban. Había preparado su comida, así que se sentaría en la sombra de un árbol y disfrutaría de una tranquila comida, pero al sentarse lo que parecía ser el sitio perfecto, Shizuma escuchó una voz del otro lado del árbol.

-- ¡Ouch!, debo dejar de despertarme de esa forma cuando duermo aquí.

Shizuma se desconcertó y le dio la vuelta al árbol. La figura que estaba al otro lado parecía joven, pero el portafolio que tenía en las piernas, junto con la identificación en su pecho, indicaba que era una profesora.

-- ¡Oh no!, no me digas que también dormías y te desperté.

--No, para nada, solo estaba comiendo.

--Oh, ya veo, mi nombre es Nisshoku, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

La chica parecía tan joven como Shizuma, tenía un cabello castaño claro, ojos oscuros y cuerpo de modelo, sus facciones estaban entre las de una mujer joven y niño.

--Shizuma Hanazono.

--Ya veo, disculpa haber interrumpido tu comida, creo que iré caminando a mi próxima clase, es el primer día y quiero planear algo interesante para mi introducción, no vemos por el campus.

--Si, hasta luego.

A Shizuma le había parecido una chica muy atractiva, para ser profesora tenía que tener mínimo tres años más que ella, y aún así parecía tan joven como cualquier otra chica del colegio. Mantendría su distancia de la profesora, no quería enamorarse de otra persona que no fuera Nagisa. La comida fue tan solitaria como esperaba, no había comido mucho, la mayor parte de su tiempo libre lo había usado para pensar en Nagisa, haciéndose preguntas acerca de qué haría Nagisa en su tiempo libre o cómo pasaría las noches, qué soñaría, entre muchas otras preguntas.

--Bien… hora de regresar a clases… el siguiente salón está en este edificio…


	4. Chapter 4

Shizuma caminaba de regreso a clases, preguntándose por qué Miyuki había podido elegir seguir estudiando después de salir de la residencia. Según recordaba, Miyuki iba a casarse al salir de la residencia y Shizuma no creía que su esposo hubiese aceptado que ella se fuera a estudiar y aguardar otro año antes de casarse. La verdad no le preocupaba saber la razón, estaba contenta de tener alguien con quien hablar en la nueva residencia. Le preguntaría en la siguiente clase posiblemente. Shizuma revisó de nuevo su horario para saber a dónde ir y se encontró con la enorme sorpresa de que ya había conocido a la siguiente persona que le daría la clase de relaciones humanas.

"_Relaciones humanas._

_Salón 2-A edificio antiguo._

_Profesora: Nisshoku Keiyami."_

La chica que había conocido al principio de su almuerzo sería su próxima profesora. Shizuma aumentó la velocidad, se le acababa el tiempo y no quería llegar tarde, cosa extraña, en la residencia Ichigo disfrutaba de faltar a clases o entrar en el último minuto. El salón ya casi estaba lleno, entre las personas que estaban ahí, estaba Miyuki, hablando con un grupo de chicas.

-- ¡Shizuma!, ven, quiero presentarte a alguien.

Shizuma se acercó al pequeño grupo de cuatro.

--Shizuma, ellas son: Sakura, Asuka y Kaori.

Shizuma detuvo su vista en la última, la chica tenía una piel muy pálida, cabello negro hasta los hombros y apariencia frágil. Shizuma no pudo resistirse, rodeó la cintura de la chica con su mano derecha y tomó la mano derecha de Kaori con la izquierda, acercándose hasta que sus labios casi tocaran los de la chica. La profesora entró justo antes de que Shizuma besara a Kaori.

--Muy bien cale, hora de empezar.

Shizuma aventó a Kaori y luego salió corriendo del salón. Quería estar sola, se sentía terriblemente mal, la imagen de Nagisa llorando aparecía en su mente, sus ojos derramaban grandes cantidades de lágrimas. Shizuma se adentró en los abandonados jardines del antiguo edificio. Se recostó en el tronco de un árbol y se dejó caer al pasto, llorando, pensando en qué hubiera dicho Nagisa si la hubiera visto. Una dulce y familiar voz llegó a los oídos de Shizuma proveniente del otro lado del árbol.

--Shizuma-san.

Shizuma limpió sus ojos sin voltear.

--Nisshoku-sempai.

--Solo dime Nisshoku Shizuma… ¿qué ocurrió?

--Yo… yo…

--Vamos, puedes confiar en mí, ¿qué ocurrió?

Entonces llegó Miyuki corriendo.

-- ¡Shizuma!

--Mi… Miyuki…

--Shizuma… yo… yo no quería…

Miyuki también lloraba, posiblemente se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado.

--Las dejaré solas… no se preocupen… no tienen que regresar a clase.

La joven profesora se levantó y se fue sin voltear atrás.

--Shizuma… la rozón… por la que estoy aquí… estudiando… mi esposo… o quien sería mi esposo… me rechazó… a dos días de terminar los preparativos para la boda… por eso… por eso no te di una invitación… por eso no pude hablar contigo en todas las vacaciones…

--Miyuki… yo… yo… me siento mal… no pude controlar mis instintos… casi hago… lo que solía hacer… como si nunca hubiera conocido a Nagisa…

--Shizuma…

--Me siento… sola… sin ella me siento tan sola… tal… y como me sentía antes… igual de sola… cuando la conocí pensé que solo era una chica linda… cuando… cuando me ayudó en el invernadero… sentí que era muy amable… cuando me convenció de ir a conocer a las de primer año… me demostró que era fuerte… cuando me perdonó… cuando corrió a mis brazos… ella… ella me ama… y yo la amo… pero…

--Shizuma… yo sé cuanto la amas… perdón… no creí… que…

-- ¿Que ella me recordara a Kaori?

--Si… no puedo creer… que no se me ocurrió… ni siquiera por el nombre…

--No es culpa tuya Miyuki… no la he podido olvidar… cuando vi a esa chica… creí que era ella… me olvidé de la realidad… y Nagisa… me olvidé por completo de ella… como si no existiera.

Miyuki abrazó a Shizuma.

--Shizuma… no volveré a dejar que pase… yo… yo te protegeré… nunca dejaré que pase de nuevo… Shizuma…

Después de eso, ninguna habló. Para cuando había llegado la hora de la siguiente clase, ninguna de las dos retomaba el tema, como si nunca hubiera pasado.

* * *

nota del autor: la siguiente mitad trata de Nagisa.

* * *

Nagisa despertó en los brazos de Tamao, quien la veía dulcemente sin moverse o emitir sonido alguno. Nagisa acercó sus labios a los de Tamao lentamente, pero la imagen de Shizuma llegó en cuanto cerró los ojos, haciéndola retroceder rápidamente.

-- ¿Eh cambiado mucho?

--Un poco… desde las vacaciones…

Tamao sonaba triste, posiblemente porque Nagisa no la había besado.

-- ¿Me prefieres así?

--No lo sé.

Nagisa se refugió otro rato en los brazos de Tamao, sin saber si debía llorar o no.

--Nagisa-chan…

-- ¿Si?, Tamao-chan.

--Yo… yo… nada… solo quería que supieras que nunca dejaré de quererte… no importa cuánto cambies…

--Tamao-chan… gracias…

--Nagisa-chan…

El segundo día en la residencia, el primer día de clases, el día en que las clases solo sirven para que los profesores se presenten y los demás compañeros se conozcan, así que Nagisa no se cansó para nada, después de clase, Nagisa le había prometido a Tamao que iría con ella en su primer día como presidenta del consejo estudiantil de Miator para ver si había un espacio para ella. El primer descanso llegó y Tamao había pensado en comer con Hikari y Yaya, para ayudar a Nagisa a olvidar a Shizuma.

--Perdón Tamao-chan, pero pensaba ir a comer solo a un lugar en especial, lo siento.

--No hay problema Nagisa-chan, te veo en la siguiente clase.

--Gracias Tamao-chan.

Nagisa había elegido un lugar con un gran valor sentimental, se sentó bajo la sombra del árbol en el que había conocido a Shizuma. No pensaba comer todo lo que tenía, lo que más quería era recordar el día en que había conocido a la persona que se convertiría en su gran amor. Nagisa no comió ni un poco, cerraba los ojos para poder sentir las frías manos de Shizuma recorriendo su cuerpo, abriendo su blusa, esos cálidos y húmedos labios recorriendo lentamente su cuello, bajando hacia su pecho, las tiernas caricias en su rostro, la satisfactoria sonrisa de Shizuma, sus dulces palabras, su suave piel. Una voz sacó a Nagisa de sus dulces recuerdos, una voz que no había oído en mucho tiempo.

--Hola

-- ¡Chikaru-sempai!

--Nagisa-san, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos.

--Si, tanto tiempo, ¿cómo has estado?

--Ocupada, ya sabes, empiezan las clases, por suerte tengo quien me ayude.

--Tamao-chan está viendo la posibilidad de que yo sea quien le ayude en el consejo.

--Oh, eso no debe ser problema, la presidenta elije a su sucesora y la sucesora a su cuerpo estudiantil.

-- ¿Significa que para que yo entre, las otras chicas salen?

--Si, podrías decirlo así, se hará lo que Tamao-san diga que se hace.

--Pero…

--Te sentirías mal por quitarles el puesto.

--Si, ¿cómo…?

--Será mejor que le digas a Tamao-san lo que piensas… lo que quieres.

-- ¿Entonces debo decirle…?

--Lo que quieres, ¿realmente quieres sentarte a ayudarle con el papeleo… o prefieres salir a caminar por ahí como Shizuma hacía?

--… Chikaru-sempai… muchas gracias por todo.

Chikaru sonrió amablemente.

--Bueno, debo irme y creo que tú también, falta poco para que empiece la siguiente clase… Nagisa-san, no olvides decirle lo que quieres.

--Si… gracias Chikaru-sempai.

Chikaru se marchó energética como siempre, dejando a Nagisa sola para pensar durante su camino a clase. Nagisa regresó lentamente al edificio, preparándose para tomar sus clases restantes.

--Nagisa-chan, ya que terminaron las clases, debo ir al consejo estudiantil, acompáñame para ver qué puesto te puedo dar.

--Tamao-chan… lo pensé bien… estar en el consejo significaría estar en la habitación en la que Shizuma-sama trabajaba… además… no quiero quitarle el puesto a nadie… después de todo, les queda todavía otro año…

--Nagisa-chan… no sabía que te causaba tanto problema la idea de trabajar en el mismo lugar en el que trabajaba Shizuma-sama, entiendo, no te preocupes… entonces… ¿qué tal si vas con Yaya-chan a checar los talleres de Le Rim? Después de todo, Yaya-chan y Tsubomi-chan no van a estar muy ocupadas.

--Si… Tamao-chan… gracias.

Nagisa salió corriendo hacia el edificio de Le Rim.


	5. Chapter 5

Nota del autor: Este capítulo trata de Yaya-chan, Nagisa y Tamao solo son mensionadas.

* * *

No había elegido ningún club, ni Nagisa ni Yaya eran buenas en los clubs de sus respectivos edificios, así que tendrían mucho tiempo libre, o por lo menos, Yaya lo tendría, Nagisa iba a tener que tomar clases de Francés en las tardes. Tsubomi seguía en el coro de Spica, pero yaya había renunciado, ya no tenía una razón para cantar, si lo hacía era solo para que Hikari la escuchara, para que la persona a la que más quería pudiera escuchar sus sentimientos, y ahora que Hikari era Etoile-sama, no tendría tiempo para participar en el coro. Las clases ya habían empezado en serio, no habían pasado más que tres días y las chicas de Spica tenían muchas tareas, sin mencionar que el primer torneo de equitación sería el siguiente mes y las participantes de la residencia Ichigo ya habían empezado a practicar. Ya que Amane iba a seguir asistiendo a los torneos y a las prácticas, cuidar del invernadero se había convertido en la tarea de Hikari, además de tener que cumplir las demás obligaciones como Etoile-sama. Hikari y Amane eran muy diferentes a Shizuma, cumplían con todas sus obligaciones, y aún así, Kaname y Momomi se encargaban de ayudarlas. Yaya caminaba por los jardines, caminaba por esos rumbos por varias horas, todo su tiempo libre prácticamente, pero esta vez, decidió desviarse un poco, caminó hasta toparse con la puerta del Invernadero.

--Creo… creo que visitaré a Hikari…

Yaya abrió las puertas y metió la cabeza.

-- ¿Hikari-chan?

-- ¡Yaya-chan!, que sorpresa.

-- ¿Estás… ocupada?

--Un poco… pero puedo tomar un descanso.

-- ¿Cómo has estado?, no te he visto más que en clases.

--Si, ser Etoile-sama es muy cansado… casi no tienes tiempo de nada.

--Me alegro de que al menos tengas un tiempo para hablar conmigo, pensaba hacer una fiesta de té esta noche, ¿vienes?

--Lo siento Yaya-chan, pero Amane-sempai me ha pedido que respete todas las reglas, para ser un buen ejemplo.

--Entiendo… bueno, voy a ir por Tsubomi-chan al coro… para que no regrese sola.

--Si… por favor… Yaya-chan… visítame otra vez… pronto…

--Lo haré… Adiós Hikari-chan

Yaya salió caminando lo más lento posible para estar cerca de Hikari por más tiempo, pero aceleró el paso al salir del invernadero. Caminó a toda prisa hacia la iglesia, para esperar a Tsubomi. Llegó solo unos minutos antes de que las chicas de Spica salieran.

-- ¿Yaya-chan?, ¿qué haces aquí?

-- ¿No es obvio?, vine por ti.

-- ¿Por qué?

--Pensé que te alegraría saber que no regresarías sola a la habitación.

Tsubomi abrazó a Yaya.

--Gracias.

--Tampoco imaginé que significara tanto para ti…

--Yaya-chan…

-- ¿Si?

-- Me alegra ser tu compañera de cuarto.

--Lo mismo digo, vamos, te llevaré a conseguir algo para comer, ¿qué opinas?

--Si, quiero pasar por algo dulce para la fiesta de hoy.

Yaya y Tsubomi llegaron a la cafetería para comprar algunos pasteles, sabían que Nagisa no podía resistirlos y que sabían muy bien acompañados del té que preparaba Tamao. Esta vez, la fiesta sería en la habitación de Yaya y Tsubomi, ya que Miator estaba bajo estricta vigilancia nocturna por un rumor que hablaba de un fantasma que merodeaba por los pasillos, tocando las puertas de las estudiantes a media noche. Las dos chicas se dirigieron rápidamente a la habitación para esperar por sus dos compañeras.

--Tsubomi, ¿va a venir Chiyo-chan?

--No, no creo… me parece que nadie le dijo.

--Creí que ustedes dos eran amigas.

--Lo somos…

-- ¿Entonces?

--Solo no la he visto.

--Que raro… creí que te gustaba.

Tsubomi se sonrosó.

-- ¡Claro que no!

--Alguien se puso muy nerviosa.

--No trates de usarme como espejo, si me gustara se lo diría, no me lo guardaría mientras la veo con otra persona.

Yaya besó a Tsubomi rápidamente.

-- ¿Qué fue eso?

--No, sé, solo se me ocurrió.

-- ¡Pues no lo hagas de nuevo!

-- ¿Pero por qué te pusiste tan roja?

-- ¡Deja de molestarme!

Tsubomi se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda a Yaya.

--Vamos Tsubomi, fue solo un besito.

--Cambiaste Yaya-chan. Desde que Hikari y Amane son Etoile-sama has estado diferente.

-- ¿De qué hablas?

--Cambiaste, no sé explicarlo… ¡me besaste!, antes no hubieras hecho eso.

--Ya Tsubomi, no exageres, solo se me antojó.

--De eso hablo Yaya-chan, no hubieras hecho eso antes.

--Tal vez me aburrí de esperar a que las cosas sucedieran, por eso perdí a Hikari.

--No, no es así, la perdiste porque nunca le contaste lo que sentías, no porque no la hayas besado antes.

--No eres nadie para decir eso, tampoco dijiste nada.

--Porque estaba esperando a que tú lo dijeras… quería… quería…

-- ¿Querías que Hikari me aceptara?

-- ¡Quería que fueras feliz!... quería… verte sonreír…

-- ¿Y por qué querrías verme sonreír?

--Porque yo… porque…

-- ¡¿Por qué?!

Tsubomi Salió corriendo sin importarle la hora, no sabía a dónde ir, solo quería salir de ahí, alejarse de Yaya unos momentos. Siguió corriendo, dobló en una esquina y sintió como chocaba con algo y la hacía caer. Se levantó rápidamente, estaba muy nerviosa, si había sido una superior estaría fuera de la residencia en pocas horas.

--Tsubomi-chan.

Tsubomi volteó para ver a la persona que tenía enfrente y se encontró con un rostro familiar y sonriente.

--Hikari-sempai, no sabía que podías salir de noche.

--No puedo, pero extrañaba salir a media noche a escondidas, pero ya iba de regreso, ¿qué haces aquí afuera?

--Salí a caminar un poco.

-- ¿Y cómo ha sido vivir con Yaya-chan?

--Un poco… complicado…

-- ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes dos? Te ves un poco molesta.

--No es nada… es solo que… bueno… Yaya-chan me… me besó…

-- ¿Te besó? ¿Sin razón alguna?

--Si…

--Que extraño, el año pasado me besó sin razón aparente.

--Hikari-sempai… necesito un consejo… ¿cómo puedo demostrarle a alguien que la quiero mucho?

-- ¿Qué la quieres como yo a Amane-sempai?

--Si…

--Pues Nagisa-chan le preparó galletas a Shizuma-sama, podrías hacer algo parecido.

--Si… creo que me uniré al club de Chikaru-sama… para que me ayude a entrar al club de repostería de Miator.

--Esa es una buena idea, ahora mejor regresa a tu cuarto.

--Si, gracias Hikari-sempai.

--Nos vemos otro día Tsubomi-chan… por cierto, ¿Esa persona de la que hablas es Yaya-chan?

--Sí.

--Entonces te gustó ese beso.

--No… me gustó… pero… la razón que dio… no fue la que esperaba.

Se escucharon unos pasos y alguien apareció de la esquina.

--Tsubomi-chan, lo lamento, no sabía que hacía…

--Yaya-chan.

--Hikari-chan.

--Yaya-chan… creo que Hikari-sempai debería venir a nuestra fiesta de té.

--Si… Hikari-chan, ¿vienes?

--Está bien Yaya-chan.

Las tres regresaron a la habitación de Yaya y Tsubomi para tomar té junto con Nagisa y Tamao.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Era otro solitario y aburrido día en la residencia; Nagisa no había podido encontrar un buen club para unirse y Yaya se la pasaba todos los ratos libres con Tsubomi o Hikari. Tamao estaba extremadamente ocupada con todo lo del consejo estudiantil y casi no tenía tiempo para Nagisa. Sin nada que hacer en sus tiempo libres, las calificaciones de Nagisa iban en aumento, sus paseos por los jardines se hacían más y más extensos, al grado en el que Nagisa sabía perfectamente su camino hacia el lugar especial en el que había conocido a Shizuma y quince posibles regresos a la residencia, cada uno tan bello como los otros. Sin embargo, no solo traía ventajas el estar sola, el tiempo de espera para las vacaciones se hacía más y más lento para Nagisa, extrañaba a su Shizuma mas que nunca, aún sentía sus frías manos tocando su piel cuando cerraba los ojos, pero ya no podía respirar su esencia. Faltaban varios meses para las vacaciones de dos semanas que las estudiantes tenían a mitad del año y Nagisa sentía que los días duraban semanas. Finalmente, Tamao salió del salón donde el consejo estudiantil se reunía a diario.

-- ¡Tamao-chan!

Nagisa corrió a abrazar a Tamao.

--Nagisa-chan, ¿me estabas esperando?

--Si, me siento muy sola ahora que todas tienen cosas que hacer…

-- ¿Qué hay de Chiyo-chan?

--No la he visto… mañana la buscaré en mi tiempo libre, ¿cómo estuvo tu día Tamao-chan?

--No estuvo tan cansado como ayer, por lo menos esta vez no hubo problemas con Spica.

-- ¿De qué hablaron hoy?

--Es una sorpresa Nagisa-chan… no puedo decirte nada.

-- ¿Nada nada?

--No… lo lamento Nagisa-chan.

--No te preocupes Tamao-chan, ¿vamos a caminar un rato?

--Lo siento Nagisa-chan, ya es muy tarde y quería ir al cuarto a tomar un baño antes de ir a cenar…

--Será otro día supongo…

--Si, Nagisa-chan… ¿te gustaría un viaje en las próximas vacaciones a un parque de diversiones?

-- ¿Un parque de diversiones?... ¡me encantaría!... solo que… estas vacaciones voy a ir a casa de Shizuma… la extraño mucho Tamao-chan.

--Nagisa-chan… ya sé que te animará, vamos a la cafetería, te invito un pastel de chocolate.

--No te preocupes Tamao-chan, ve a abañarte, yo daré un paseo antes de la cena.

--Ok…. Pero… regresa a tiempo Nagisa-chan…

Nagisa salió corriendo como de costumbre, quería tomar todo el aire posible antes de regresar a la residencia para cenar. La hora de la cena ya no era tan emocionante como antes, lo divertido era poder ir a observar a Shizuma durante toda la hora de la cena. Su larga caminata la llevó a la horilla del lago de lado de la capilla. Nagisa se recostó un momento en el árbol, sintiendo la áspera corteza y acariciando el húmedo pasto.

--Shizuma-sama…

De pronto, una voz familiar llegó a los oídos de Nagisa, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

--Nagisa-chan, ¿qué haces aquí?, ya casi es hora de la cena.

-- ¡Hikari-chan!, solo quería salir por un poco de aire, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

--Buscaba a Amane-sempai.

--No me digas que comenzó a ser un poco irresponsables con lo de ser Etoile.

--No, pero salió cabalgando y no ha regresado.

--Tal vez ya está dentro, esperándote, vamos, es hora de regresar.

Comenzaron a encaminarse a la residencia

--Vaya, Nagisa-chan, ya eres más responsable.

--Y mis calificaciones han mejorado.

--Vaya, que bien, así no tendrás problemas con los exámenes.

--Si, tenía que aprender francés ahora que Shizuma-sama no está para enseñarme.

--Supongo que sí.

--Ya están preparando la obra de este año?

--No, aún es muy temprano para eso, pero probablemente pueda darte un papel principal.

--Por favor no Hikari-chan, no podría con los nervios.

--Pero el año pasado te salió perfecto.

--Pero porque estaba con Shizuma-sama, ella es muy buena actuando.

--Pero te gustó actuar, ¿no?

--Si, fue divertido.

--Pues podrías unirte al club de teatro, para que no estés sola tanto tiempo.

--No lo sé, creo que más que actuar, lo que me gustó fue estar en un escenario con Shizuma-sama.

--La quieres mucho… tanto como yo a Amane-sempai, ¿verdad?

--Si, hay días en los que no quiero levantarme de la cama y seguir soñando con ella, cuando lo hago me siento entre triste y feliz, recordarla es… agridulce.

--Animo Nagisa-chan, no falta tanto.

--Ya no puedo esperar, ya quiero poder ir con ella.

--Entiendo, en las vacaciones que estuve lejos de Amane-sempai me sentía muy mal y triste.

Ninguna dijo una sola palabra en unos minutos, hasta que Hikari habló.

--Paciencia Nagisa-chan, si algo aprendí en el año pasado, es que esperar puede traer varias ventajas.

--Si… por ahora me seguiré concentrando en el estudio… no es que pueda hacer otra cosa claro.

--Sabes, has cambiado bastante, ya solo eres sombras de lo que eras.

--Todas me han dicho que he cambiado, Tamao-chan dijo que Miyuki-sama le decía lo mismo a Shizuma-sama el año pasado, Tamao-chan dice que soy como la sombra de lo que fue Shizuma-sama, pero sin ser Etoile.

--Amane-sempai también dice que he cambiado.

-- ¿Ah sí, por qué?

--Dice que cada día soy más exigente con ella.

--Es normal que crea eso, entre el entrenamiento, los papeles y el invernadero…

--Si, últimamente yo me he hecho cargo del invernadero, a veces pasa Yaya-chan a ayudarme, puedes venir si quieres.

--Gracias Hikari-chan, pero no podría, me traería tantos recuerdos.

--Entiendo.

--Bueno, será mejor que entremos ya.

Nagisa entró corriendo como de costumbre y se sentó alado de Tamao.

--Casi no llegas Nagisa-chan.

--Si, lo sé, perdón, me encontré con Hikari-chan y nos venimos hablando.

Nagisa alcanzó a ver la preocupada cara de Amane antes de que Hikari llegara a su lado.

--Amane-sempai se preocupa mucho por Hikari-chan.

--Si, como mi Nagisa-chan por Shizuma-sama cuando llegaba tarde.

Nagisa se sintió algo triste después de lo que Tamao había dicho, pero lo ocultó con una gran sonrisa.

--Bueno Tamao-chan, yo tengo mucha hambre, en cuanto Hikari acabe de hablar empezaré a comer.

--Jaja, ok Nagisa-chan, en eso no has cambiado.

Nagisa se quedó pensando en lo que Hikari y Tamao habían dicho, tratando de saber cuando había cambiado y en qué. La noche fue larga para Nagisa, no podía dormir pensando en que había cambiado tanto, que tal vez ya no le gustaba a su querida Shizuma.

-- ¿Qué pasaría si Shizuma-sama ya no me quisiera?

Nagisa se metió en las cobijas y trató de mantener su mente en blanco.


	7. Chapter 7

Los días pasaban, Shizuma no podía dejar de pensar en esa chica que Miyuki le había presentado, se sentía culpable, cómo era posible que hubiese olvidado lo que sentía por Nagisa en tan pocos segundos, parecía ser que no había amor que durara para siempre. El vivo recuerdo del verano que había pasado alado de su tan amada Nagisa, se iba desvaneciendo a cada día, le preocupaba la idea de olvidarla por completo, no le había podido llamar, no la había podido ver; temía olvidar su tierno rostro, temía que al momento de intentar recordar su rostro, fuera la imagen de Kaori la que viniera a su mente o aún peor, que no pudiera ni llamarla Nagisa, olvidar su nombre…

Esa mañana, Shizuma se levantó a la misma hora de siempre, se duchó, se vistió, desayunó y fue a sus clases como acostumbraba. Llevaba días evitando a Miyuki, semanas tratando de olvidar a Kaori y ¬a su parecer¬ años buscando a la profesora Nisshoku. Se sentía sola, pero no quería la compañía de Miyuki, no deseaba siquiera ver a Kaori y ¬lastimosamente¬ no lograba encontrar a la única persona que sentía que podría ayudarla.

Finalmente las clases llegaron a su fin, como siempre, Shizuma caminó hasta el rincón más solitario de la escuela, se sentó alado de su árbol favorito y cerró sus ojos. El recuerdo del rostro de Nagisa era ahora borroso, no recordaba su sonrisa, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que los distorsionaban, su antes hermosa sonrisa era ahora sustituida por una cara que reflejaba soledad. Meneó la cabeza tratando de olvidar tal imagen, no era posible que nuevamente no pudiera recordar la sonrisa de su amada; por un momento, pensó en la posibilidad de estar sintiendo exactamente lo que ella sentía, tal vez se sentía tan sola como ella, igual de confundida, igual de triste; probablemente también estaba sentada solitaria recargada en un árbol, preguntándose ¬ al igual que ella¬ ¿qué estaba sintiendo la persona a la que más amaba? Por un momento llegó un extraño pensamiento a su cabeza, ¿qué pasaba si Nagisa también se estaba "enamorando" de alguien más?, recordó a la chica que siempre estaba con ella… Tamao, ¿sería posible que esta chica le quitara a Nagisa?, y en caso de que sí, ¿Nagisa llegaría a pensar en cómo se sentiría ella si eso pasara? Fue entonces cuando Shizuma notó la salada gota que caía sobre su mejilla, estaba pensando en cómo se sentiría Nagisa si la hubiese visto tratando de besar a Kaori… ella se sentiría horrible si viera a Nagisa con otra persona, aún si ella estuviera alado de su amada Kaori.

---Pero si es mi alumna favorita…

Shizuma volteó asustada, pero al momento de ver quién era quien le dirigía la palabra, sintió un gran alivio, sentía que realmente podría abrazarle y llorar.

---Profesora Keiyami…

--- ¿Qué ocurre Shizuma?... ¿En qué piensas?

---Nada importante.

--- ¿Así que nada importante te ha hecho llorar?

---… Es…

---No quieres decirme, eso es razonable… pero a veces, hablar es justo lo que uno necesita.

Eso era justo lo que Shizuma sentía hace poco, pero parecía que al momento de querer decirle todo lo que sentía, le agarraba un sentimiento de inseguridad, le daba miedo lo que la profesora pensaba de ella y cómo podría cambiar eso si le decía lo que sentía.

---Es… es… me siento sola…

---Entonces extrañas a ese alguien especial… ¿por qué no la vas a ver?

---No es tan fácil… la tarea, la política de ambas escuelas…

--- ¿Conoces a la directora de su colegio, no?, ve y proponles un viaje a algún lugar y yo me encargo de proponerlo aquí, así se podrían ver.

--- ¿Es… es eso viable?

---Depende de ti, si las convences, te prometo que me encargo de mover hilos y listo, el viaje será aprobado.

---… … … Supongo que… lo intentaré…

--- ¡Ok! Tú intenta convencerlos, si lo haces, dime, yo planearé el viaje del colegio.

--- ¿Por qué?

---Pues… porque tengo influencias en el colegio, es fácil para mí convencer a la gente correcta.

---No… ¿por qué es que me ayuda con este tipo de planes?

---Bueno, amor: es un estilo de vida; no puedes vivir en él sin ver a quien amas.

---Pero… ¿por qué a mí?

---Eres una persona triste y solitaria Shizuma… no sé por qué es que te sientes así, pero si parte de la razón es la ausencia de esa persona, entonces quiero remediarlo.

--- ¿Entonces es por lástima?

---No… es porque yo también estoy alejada de mi amada.

---Algo así me había dicho…

---Si, pero aún si no la vuelvo a ver, yo nunca dejaré de amarla.

Como siempre, le parecía una persona muy curiosa, ¿cómo era posible que dijera tan tranquilamente que era posible el hecho de que no volvería a ver a su amada?, Shizuma se moriría si no pudiera ver de nuevo a su Nagisa… o… a Miyuki…Finalmente se dio cuenta del por qué se sentía sola en ese momento, era porque había estado evitando a la única persona que realmente la apoyaba en ese lugar además de la profesora.

--- ¿Te has dado cuenta, Shizuma, de tu problema?

---Si… es muy sabia.

---Muchas gracias… He vivido lo suficiente.

Era curioso, decía eso cuando si acaso era unos dos o tres años mayor a ella, o por lo menos, así lo aparentaba.

---Vengo de hablar con Miyuki… ella realmente quiere hablar contigo…

---Así que… ¿está igual que yo?

---Incluso hasta peor… habla con ella, creo que se siente culpable por todo el asunto.

---Procuraré hablar con ella…

---Shizuma… ¿ya comiste?

No había comido en todo día, se sentía muy mal como para comer, no tenía apetito.

---No…

---Je je, ven, te invito a comer.

---De… de acuerdo…

La suave y fría mano de la profesora tomó su mano y la ayudó a levantarse.

---Te llevaré a comer fuera de la escuela, ¿te gustan las hamburguesas?

--- ¿Hamburguesas?... nunca he comido nada como eso…

---Bueno, deberías de probar una, te aseguro que te gustarán, además, seguramente ella también come ese tipo de comida y le gusta bastante.

Durante el camino al estacionamiento de profesores, Nisshoku le fue explicando a Shizuma en qué consistía una hamburguesa. Al llegar al auto deportivo de la profesora, Shizuma se sintió un poco incómoda, acostumbrada a un auto grande y lujoso, era extraño subir a algo tan bajo, sin techo y con pocos lujos, teniendo interacción directa con el conductor.

---Te noto un poco nerviosa…

---No acostumbro viajar en un carro como este…

--- ¿Deportivo?

---Sin techo…

---Ya veo… ¿quieres que lo ponga?

---No, estaré bien… es solo… extraño.

---Ja ja, deberías acostumbrarte, seguramente a esa persona especial le encantan este tipo de carros donde el viento agita su cabello… además, seguro se verá linda.

Shizuma se sonrojó un poco, le había sido fácil imaginar el rostro de Nagisa con el viento golpeando su cabello, haciéndolo volar.

--- ¿Imaginaste algo lindo?

---…

---Ja ja, estás muy roja, fue por eso que lo noté…

--- ¿Falta mucho?

---No, ya pasamos más de tres de esos restaurantes… solo quería hablar otro rato.

---…

Finalmente la profesora se estacionó en uno de esos restaurantes; los colores parecían ser los de un restaurante infantil, pero había gente de todas las edades sentadas en las mesas.

---Ven, siéntate aquí, yo iré por la comida.

--- ¿Ir?

---Si, aquí no hay meceros ni nada por el estilo, así que espera aquí, te traeré la más pequeña que hay, por si no te gusta.

---Si…

Shizuma se sentó para analizar a los demás; ninguno usaba cubiertos, comían sin platos y no usaban vasos de vidrio, ni siquiera de plástico; parecían no prestar atención a los condimentos o ingredientes del platillo que consumían. Al cabo de unos minutos, la profesora Nisshoku volvió con una charola que contenía dos vasos de cartón, dos pedazos de cartón con papas a la francesa y dos hamburguesas envueltas en un papel.

---Eso…

---Esto es justo lo que necesitas probar.

Desenvolvió la hamburguesa de Shizuma para que la pudiera probar.

---Adelante, dale una mordida, te vas a sorprender.

---…

Shizuma mordió tímidamente la hamburguesa, tratando de encontrar los sabores de todos sus ingredientes, encontrando un poco desagradable el sabor de la grasa contenida en la carne.

---Lina… no trates de estar buscando más sabor del que captas al momento de morderla, masticarla y tragarla… si la combinas con las papas, estoy segura de que te sabrá mucho mejor.

Shizuma se llevó una papa a la boca y la masticó, tragó rápidamente, por lo que el sabor de la papa se perdió y Shizuma casi se atraganta.

---Vaya… quizá no debas comerla así de rápido…

---Esto es más complicado que todas las cosas que usualmente hago…

---Es solo que no estás acostumbrada…

Al final de la comida, la hamburguesa de Shizuma, al igual que sus papas y refresco, estaba a la mitad, por lo que la profesora Nisshoku se las comió felizmente.

--- ¿Cómo no te pudo encantar esto?, ¡Es delicioso!

---No… no es exactamente lo que yo llamo delicioso.

---Ja ja, eres una persona tan interesante y divertida.

---…

Se sonrojó un poco antes de poder hablar.

---Bien… ¿nos vamos?

--- ¡Ja ja! Claro, vamos.

Salieron en silencio mientras la profesora volteaba a su auto, buscando las llaves dentro de su pesada chamarra que la cubría de la violenta briza del lugar.

--- ¿Tienes frío Shizuma?

---No.

---Que raro, alguien con los ojos tan fríos como los tuyos… creí que tendrías frío en estas circunstancias…

Shizuma recordó el momento en el que Hikari le había dicho a Yaya que las cosas felices causaban un cálido sentimiento en el pecho, un sentimiento que Shizuma había perdido al salir de Astrae.

---… Estoy bien.

Finalmente localizó las llaves y abrió el carro.

---Sube… aunque no creo que dejes de sentir tal frío…

--- ¿Acaso no habrá represarías por haberme… raptado del colegio?

---… … … Eso espero… la verdad es que no pedí permiso a ningún superior para esto…

---… … …

Era extraño ver a una profesora así de despistada y relajada, parecería que Nisshoku no tenía problemas con las autoridades, o al menos, no les temía.

---Pero si llega a haber problemas, ten por seguro que escaparé de ellos, además, valió la pena romper las reglas… después de todo, hoy probaste una hamburguesa por primera vez, ¿no?

---Si…

Esperaba que su "encuentro" con las hamburguesas hiciera más fácil el convivir con Nagisa; después de todo, en el colegio Astrae no había nada por el estilo.

---Bueno… supongo que así acabará nuestra "cita".

---Esto no fue una cita…

---No es lo que las otras pensarán… debes estar preparada para que la gente diga: "Mira, ahí va la novia de la profesora."

---… no lo pensé antes…

---Naturalmente, esto es bueno hasta cierto punto, eras "famosa" en tu escuela, ¿no?, pues así se sentía la chica con la que tanto estabas.

Era cierto, seguramente Nagisa era la envidia de varias por estar a su lado, por traerla como la traía.

---…

---Pero ahora no se ha de sentir así… ha de estar tan sola como tú…

---… No debí dejarla ahí… sola…

--- ¿Por qué no?

---Pues… no queremos tanto… no podemos estar la una sin la otra…

---Entonces les hace bien alejarse un tiempo…

--- ¿Cómo puede ayudarnos?, solo nos destroza…

---Tal vez… pero así podrás aprender a esperar y disfrutar.

---… Como sea…

---Tranquila Shizuma, ella estará feliz de verte, planea el viaje, proponlo en ese colegio y dime, me encargaré de que la escuela permita un viaje de ese tipo.


End file.
